Yet another story where some random guy visits Equestria
by SomeRandomBrony
Summary: Every 5000th moon, a portal to Equestria appears somewhere on earth. Zakary and Roger Smith are biking back from a party and they notice something glowing in an alleyway. They saw a portal and little did they know that they would be sucked in. This is their Story Rated T to be safe in later passages.
1. Chapter 1

November 3rd 2013

I was bored to death in math class waiting anxiously on the bell to ring but it seemed like an eternity before it would, even though there is only five minutes left to the class. The only thing I like about Math is the fact that my friends are all around me except my twin brother Roger.

-Zak what the heck are you doing? Said a feminine voice

-Oh im writing in my journal Brook!

-Why?

-Because my life might be famous one day.

-*sigh* You should work instead of writing whatever you were writing if you want class to get over with. She responded

-I'd rather wait.

-Ugh..Fine whatever

-Thanks Brook

-Zak! Exclaimed this time a rather masculin voice

-What Sam!

-PARTY In

-3

-2

-1

The Bell then rang

-See ya after school guys! Brook Said

-Yup see ya. Sam replied

-Ain't no party like a Zakary Party! Exclaimed Roger

-Hey Bro

-Hey Zak

-Bye guys! See y'all tonight!

-Bye twins! Brook and Sam said at the same time

We arrived home and did our usual clean up and then watched TV and played Video Games Waiting for the clock to strike 9:00 to go to a party I organized. I was watching TV while my bro was playing his game because he always says that my lit-

-Dude! Why do you always write in your journal? You're not even watching you're show for goodness sakes! My Brother Said snapping me out of my journal

-Fine! Let Me finish my Log!

-I don't understand you and your journal.

-I write down my life so I can remember it.

-tle pony Is for kids.

-Done!

-So is your show! My bro said while pointing the TV

-Oh...

-Well whatever Its nine so let's Go!

-OK!

We arrived at sam's house for my party because my house was under reperations. I brought the stuff and we started our party. Hours past and it was now one in the morning.

-Bye everyone! Exclaimed sam

-*cough* Bye *cough*. Said Brook Exhausted

-Ciao People! I said at the same time as Roger

We then left for home and we saw something glowing in an alleyway behind Wal-Mart

-What is it? I asked

-I don't Know! Said Roger

-Lets go check it out

-Sure

-Hmmm... I see a tent and hay all over this place. I exclaimed

-Maybe time travel? The Medieval era?

-I don't see any humans or life forms anywhere.

-Duh..It's night time

-Oh yeah...but shouldn't there be knights or something?

-Actually, I dont know. We ARE just seeing part of this world.

In the *Portal* was the carousel Boutique and some tents.

-True

-So... now what

-Let's go home i dont like this at all.

-Ok sure thing

-Um...What's happening

-Oh Great i think were bei-

And they got sucked in.

**Chapter one is short But it is to say what happened! Let me know if you like this Chapter if i should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A New World

-ng sucked in

-Um.. too late too go home

-Whaa..a..at ha..ap.. ..ed too y..yo..u? Asked Roger

-Uh...look at you first!

-***Instead of spamming in caps here just think of Roger Screaming And yes he does sware***

-Calm Down Roger

-CALM DOWN? I AM A HORSE!

-Roger we are just in a different world, And youre not a horse, you're a Pegasus

-What! and you're what a Unicorn

-Actually! I said while glowing my horn

-Where are we?

-I think *Gasp* EQUESTRIA

-You mean...

-Yup My little pony

-Nooooooooooooooo!

-*sigh* calm down it probably isn't all the same like in the episodes and we might not be able to go back on earth. And it appears like we are no longer twins.

Zak was Navy Blue with a Mane of light blue variations just flowing down And Roger was Grey with a Black Mane with a white stripe in the middle.

-You do look cool Bro! said Roger

-Eeyup!

-...

-What?

-You are not big mac bro we are in ponyville and he might get insulted

-how did you know he said that?

-I have to watch it with you Duh!

-Umm Hello? Said a Feminine Voice

-Oh umm.. Hi? Roger Said Unsure

-Hey Rarity!

-Oh! umm... have we... met?

-oops!

-Nice Going Zak

-Zach? Rarity asked

-Yes Rarity?

-Umm... are you not a brown alicorn with a colourful cutie mark?

-Alicorn? Cutie Marks? Roger Said

-Aren't there just earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi?

-Oh um...No but how did you know my name

-...

-...

-...

-Soooo... Roger said breaking the silence Why do you say zak is supposed to be an adicorn? alicorn? anyways you know what i mean and Brown?

-Because we do have a zach here!

-Can you take us to him?

-*gasp* are you humans too?

-Too?

-We are humans

-I must Take you too Zach Now!

-umm..ok?

-Can we not wait till morning? Hes probably sleeping. I asked

-Umm..ok where do you sleep?

-Umm... We have nowhere

-oh well... sleep here tonight boys ok?

-Ok!

-Okie Dokie

-Good Night Rarity

-Good night

A sleepless night was passing by as me and Roger were thinking about the other zach and we were talking about equestria about what i knew even though i only watched 3 episodes. I just said to him about nightmare moon and how the ponies met.

-Though I never heared about zach...

-Hmm...

-Wake Up gentlecoats

-um oh yeah Right.

-Gentlecoats? Roger aked

-Zach will teach you our language

-It is english but modified right?

-um...

-What do you mean bro?Asked Roger

-Instead of anyone its anypony and gentlemen Gentlecoats, kids fillies etc.

-oh i see horsefy everything right rarity?

-lets go see zach. Rarity said He can explain better

-Sure


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Zach

November 4th 2010

I didn't sleep for the entire night because i was explaining Equestria to my Brother but I knew so little about it. I only watched 3 episodes anyway. No one was named Zach in those episodes. Who is he? And Rarity asked are you humans too? Does that mean he is a human too? Anyway we are going to see him today.

-Writing again Zak?

-Yup, So... How do you find Equestria Bro?

-Well it is nice and the ponies, well Rarity is the only one i met but they are nice.

-Yup and kinda beautiful now that I think of it. No wonder Spike has a crush on her.

-Bro, I hope you're not thinking what im thinking

-Oh yeah! we ain't supposed to be here and besides I don't like her that much she is just beautiful

-Right But Remember IF and just IF we are stuck here then you can think of that Ok?

-Ready Boys? Rarity said surprising us

-Oh um.. Hi

-What did you hear us say? Roger asked

-Something about getting stuck and thinking about somethin. What is it you would think about?

-Getting used to the um... language! I said Giving a sheepish smile.

-Oh ok. Well then, let's be on our way!

-Sure

-Okie Dokie Lokie! Said a enthousiastc feminine Voice

-Huh? who are you? Roger Asked

-I was Going to ask the same thing! Said a pink Pony

-Pinkie What are you doing here? Asked Rarity

-I overheared you saying you were visiting Zach! Can I Join?

-Sure! Said Roger

-Okay Lets get Going!

-Ok

-Oh what was I thinking I should wear pink with rubies not blue with sapphires!

Rarity then ran upstairs

-So Roger And Zak! If you do get stuck in ponyville don't worry! You will probably find love!

-Wait HOW Did YOU know about this.

-Guess? Pinkie pie Said Turning to the screen and giving you a wink!

-And dont worry zak! Zach IS a good guy though what are these episodes you were writing about?

-Now THIS how did you know? I wrote that in my Journal

-You mean this one? Pinkie said holding his journal in her hooves

-... Oh... Well pinkie ill keep that in mind!

-Ok Lets go now. Rarity said while getting down the stairs

We arrived at a big tree otherwise known as the golden oaks library. We knocked and a little Purple Dragon opened the door.

-Oh hey Rarity, hey Pinkie and.. um... you two.

-Oh hey spike! How are you today? Said Rarity in an elegant tone

-ZACH! ARE YOU THERE? Pinkie Pie Said Screaming

-I'm right behind you Pinkie

-Oh hi zach! Pinkie Said like nothing happened

-Hey Pinkie

-Can we come in?

-Sure thing!

-What can I do for you? Zach asked

-I came to give you your cupcakes!

-Oh ok Thanks pinkie

-You're welcome! Bye guys and Rarity!

-Umm..Bye pinkie. Said Roger

-How 'bout you rarity?

-I'm here with two new visitors that you might want to meet...

-Hey Zach! I'm Zakary Smith And this is My Twin Roger Smith!

-Those aren't equestrian names...

-We come from another world called Earth. We WERE humans and somehow got sucked in a portal...

-Whoa... I am a human too so we have a LOT too talk about!

-Zach if I may interupt.. You have the same name as Zak! She said pointing at me. What should we do?

-Change their names?

-WHAT? Zak and Roger said at the same time

-Your names do not fit here AND you do have the same name as me! Zach said

-Well... in that case... what do you have in mind

-Well... I got nothing

-Maybe Twilight has Ideas Zak!

-Ok lets wait for her! she'll be here tomorrow... She's gone to see the princesses for something I fogot.

-Ok! We will look for someplace to sleep for tonight not too trouble Rarity

-If you can't find a place Darlings, Just come to my place ok?

-Sure Thing Rarity! Roger Replied

-Bye Guys

-Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Hunt

-So... Where do you think we should start Zak?

-To Someone that would accept us

-Who?

-Pinkie Pie

So we walked to Sugar Cube Corner Thinking about what our new names should be and if Pinkie Would take us in for the oncoming nigthts.

-Oh hey Zak hey Roger

-Hey Pinkie

-Hey Why are you here Ooh Ooh I love guessing games um... you were here to taste cupcakes! Pinkie shved cupcakes in our mouths. Oh no your here too come to one of my parties no *gasp* i didn't make a party for you yet I'm gonna be busy! Sorry guys I gotta do something that is not your party! And she's gone

-I guess not here...

-Nope

-how about Rainbow Dash's house She is cool

-Ok

So they walked to rainbow's cloud talking about Pinkie Pie's Same Attitude from Sam.

-Well I guess we're here! how do we get up there?

-I can fly!

-You never learned how

-I can Try! I'll go see if she's there!

-Ok be careful!

-Don't sweat it

-Ok

Roger Flew with some misery but he then got used to it and knocke at rainbow's door

-I'm coming... Oh who are you

-I'm um... Comet Dust and I wanted to know if me and my bro... Ocean Dust could stay here for some nights?

-um... where is Ocean

-Down there! how can ponies and unicorns come up here without wings..

Rainbow laughed hysterically.

-Unicorns and ponies cannot stay on clouds! But you are welcome to stay if you want!

-Ok thank you i'll keep that in mind

He flew back down to Zak

-Comet Dust and Ocean dust?

-Yeah it sounds cool and I couldn't say our real names! anyways you cannot go on clouds because you ain't a pegasus but i am welcome to join him if I want

-Ok i don't mind if we separate ourselves for the night! we do need our privacy.

-Okie dokie Bro! So where do you want to go?

-To a kindhearted place

-Where

-Fluttershy's place though I don't know where it is

-Let's ask around

-Ok

After two long and painufl hours of trying to speak too ponies, we were able to get our information and we went to see fluttershy

-I'm going to ask ok Roger?

-Sure thing

*knock* *knock*

-Oh um.. I'm coming! Said a shy feminine voice

-Hi!

-*mumbles*

-Fluttershy please don't be shy! I don't want to hurt you but be your friend

-Um... ok...

-I'm Ocean Dust And this Is Comet Dust we are looking for a place to sleep for the ocoming nights

-I..I...

-I'll let you htink about it and come back later ok?

-I.. only have... one bed...

-That is alright. Comet Dust has already agreed with rainbow if ever so it would be only me

-Um...

-I'll let you think of it you don't even know me that much

-O...ok

-Bye Flutttershy

-Bye Ocean

-Hey Roger she only has one bed! you are going with rainbow!

-Ok

-I kinda like Ocean Dust Actually!

-So... now what


End file.
